monster_picutures_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs Cloverfield Monster
Godzilla vs Cloverfield Monster 'is a science fiction film and (Kaiju) giant monster film directed by Stephen Stelmach Jr. and produced by Monster Pictures Studios that takes place in the city of Los Angeles on July 6, 2013. The film stars, Meng Wei, Sumiko Muto, Krystel Roche, Richard Lee, Dennis Hodapp, and Med Heng. The giant monster film is heavily inspired from the 2008 monster film, ''Cloverfield and the Japanese giant monster films, Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla, Godzilla 2000, Godzilla Tokyo SOS, and Godzilla Mothra King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All Out Attack. The giant monster film is considered as a low-budget independent film and a fan film since Stephen Stelmach Jr. is a fan of Japanese giant monster films of Godzilla, Gamera, and Ultraman. Plot On July 5, 2013 at the San Onofre Nuclear Power Plant a giant monster appears & partially starts destroying the power plant. The monster also destroys the freeway and the U.S. Military. July 6, 2013, In the city of Los Angeles, Kevin Parker lives in the Hollywood Hills. Kevin sees the news broadcast on TV about the giant monster that attacked the power plant in San Onofre. He heads to work at the newspaper office in downtown Los Angeles. Godzilla destroys the seaside town of Malibu. Later, Kevin gets associated with the Godzilla Prediction Center and met, Paula Smith & Ivan Hicks. They are tracking and doing research on the giant monster. Later,the giant monster aka. "Cloverfield Monster" starts destroying Los Angeles forcing Mayor, James Levinson to make large-scale mandatory evacuations of the city. Susan does her TV news report at Los Angeles City Hall as the Cloverfield Monster destroys downtown L.A. Kevin saves Susan from the monster gaining respect for her safety romantically. Cloverfield Monster continues it's destruction of the city when Godzilla approaches the city to fight the monster. Godzilla starts fighting the Cloverfield Monster while much of the city is being destroyed by the giant monsters. Susan did her TV news report during giant monster battle, Susan gets knocked to the ground when debris from the buildings fell on her. Kevin saves her again and she is still alive. Later, Godzilla kills the Cloverfield Monster at L.A. Union Station, destroying the whole building completely. The city was left in ruins by Godzilla and Cloverfield Monster. Kevin and Susan fell in love romantically, Godzilla starts destroying the military command center at Santa Monica Airport. Godzilla marks his territory by breathing his atomic fire breath on the destroyed city. Production Write the second section of your page here. Cast and Crew Characters '''Human Characters Kevin Parker- 'a newspaper journalist works for the Los Angeles Times that will do a news story on the unknown giant monster, "Cloverfield Monster". He is very curious about Godzilla and Cloverfield Monster. Also, he later joins the Godzilla Prediction Center to get info on the "Cloverfield Monster". He is Susan Hattori's well-known love interest. He is Chinese American. '''Susan Hattori- '''a Japanese American that works as a TV news reporter for KTLA 5 TV Station in the Hollywood area of Los Angeles. She respects her safety while the giant monster attacks the city. She is very kind and respectful and gains respect for the giant monster, Godzilla. She is also Kevin Parker's love interest and knows Kevin for 10 years. '''Ivan Hicks- '''a scientist at the Godzilla Prediction Center who will get information about the unknown giant monster known as "Cloverfield Monster". He is very serious about the giant monster destroying Los Angeles and also gains respect for Godzilla. He works with Paula Smith. Also, he is Chinese American. '''Paula Smith- '''The head scientist of the Godzilla Prediction Center who will track Godzilla and the unknown giant monster, "Cloverfield Monster" and gives info about the giant monster rampage to Mayor, Levinson at Los Angeles City Hall. She is African American with a french accent. '''Mayor, James Levinson-' a very serious mayor of the city of Los Angeles that is serious about the disaster (which is a giant monster rampage in the city). He will make mandatory large-scale evacuations of the whole city of L.A. declare a State of Emergency in the city of L.A. due to the giant monster's destructive force to the city. He has a scretary, Vanessa Nakagawa working with him at Los Angeles City Hall. He is White/Caucasian. 'Secretary, Vanessa Nakagawa- '''a kindhearted Secretary to Mayor, James Levinson and works with him to get responses from the Godzilla Prediction Center and the U.S. Military to Mayor, Levinson. She is also Japanese American. '''Colonel, Taylor-' The head of the military in Southern California that will command the U.S. Army, U.S. Air Force, U.S. Navy, and the Anti-Giant Monster Force (AGMF) at the unknown giant monster, "Cloverfield Monster". Also runs the military bases, Edwards Air Force Base, Camp Pendelton, and the San Diego U.S. Naval Base in San Diego. He is Japanese American. '''Giant Monsters Godzilla- a giant lizard type giant monster that wrecked havoc in Japan and has fought other giant monsters in Japan. He is known as "The King of the Monsters" as his nickname. Godzilla is tracked by the Godzilla Prediction Center to kill the Cloverfield Monster. Cloverfield Monster- a giant monster that is a space alien that landed on planet Earth 10,000 years ago in a meteor or asteriod before humanity built civilizations on Earth. It is a very destructive giant monster that will destroy a whole city and kills a lot of people in a big city and and destroys the military fleet completely. The giant monster, Cloverfield Monster is also known by the nicknames as "Clover" or "Large-Scale Aggressor". The giant monster is the main antagonist of the film.